Power distribution units often include multi-phase transformers capable of delivering power levels. These multi-phase transformers may be multiple single phase transformers connected together or may be a single multi-phase transformer with a shared core. Single phase transformers or single multi-phase transformers can have multiple windings. That is, the transformer can have more than one primary or secondary winding. Multiple winding transformers allow re-configurability. For example, a transformer with one primary winding and multiple secondary windings can be configured to deliver different power levels by selecting voltage of one of the secondary windings as the transformer's output voltage. Sometimes a multiple winding transformer is achieved with one primary winding and one secondary winding, but the secondary winding includes a center tap which divides the secondary winding in two.
To access voltages from preferred windings in a multiple winding transformer, voltage taps are typically provided. Voltage taps are typically accessed by cables coupled to fittings positioned along a voltage distribution path. When a change of voltage provided is desired, the cables are disconnected from the undesired voltage path fittings, and connected to the desired voltage path fittings. Unfortunately, this procedure can be time consuming, error prone, and cumbersome.